Into Titans Tower
by Deamo18
Summary: Logan is a teenager who found himself joining the Titans, but will his addition be more of a problem than a help? As he delves deeper into his shady backround, and learns to live with evil of his own making, he may also find a friend... or even more.


_**A.N. I apologize for making Starfire sound so normal… So in advance, she's been taking good English classes. I just can't channel her awesomeness very well. That is all. **_

My life has never been easy. I have never fit in, and I know why, but I wish people were able to see past differences. You see, I was born with special… Powers. They're all defensive, but strong. I can turn invisible, heal almost anything, even disease, fly, and my skin is as hard as diamond. The only thing that's ever been able to hurt me is sharpened quartz.

When I turned seventeen several months ago, I decided to run away, and that's when my life got a bit better. I made it all the way to Jump City, too. My first plan had been to join the Teen Titans, but I was nervous, you know? Especially because, well… I kind of had a crush. On a member of the team. And it was… A bad crush. I was head over heels for Beast Boy. And that would be fine… Except I'm a guy.

I may be short, and I may have long hair, and I may look very girly, and have a pretty high voice that sounds girly, and my eyes may be wide and innocent, and my lips plump, but I was a guy. I was a pale, green eyed guy with black hair and smooth, porcelain skin that didn't have so much as a birth mark. I could be called beautiful, I guess.

I had been scavenging, eating out of dumpsters and sleeping in doorways (my skin kept me from feeling temperatures, unless they were to extremes, like over 200 degrees, and under negative 50 degrees). I was starting to feel like a homeless person, until one day, something amazing happened! I was just wandering around aimlessly, like I did sometimes, when I walked by the pizza place the Titans like to eat at, and I looked to see if I could just catch a glimpse of Beast Boy. And I almost exploded in joy when I realized they were there! But my joy was short lived, when all of a sudden, out of nowhere, Cinderblock came crashing down the street!

I froze, not knowing what to do, when the Titans jumped into action. But they were too slow; Cinderblock was about to crush a young woman to death! Luckily, I was close enough that I managed to run over, and push her out of the way. His foot came down on my back, but I didn't really feel it so much as it was like a slight pressure on my back. I knew from experience that I would have a nasty bruise there later, but it would only be slightly tender.

"Oh my god! Dude, is that girl okay? She shoved the other one out of the way! Quick, we need to get rid of Cinderblock!" I heard, and I knew who it was. It was BB, my crush… And he thought I was a girl!

I was feeling my consciousness slowly start to fade, as it did sometimes when a lot of pressure was applied to my body. One time I had survived a rockslide, but it had caused me to pass out. I can repel any physical damage, other than bruises, indefinitely, but a lot of the time it causes me to pass out if it's over around 200 pounds of pressure. And Cinderblock, being an eight foot tall living chunk of concrete, weighed a lot more than 200 pounds.

When I woke up, I wasn't anywhere I recognized. I was lying in a bed, in a room that had one big wall behind me, measuring my heart rate and other vitals. The bed I was on was slightly raised at the pillow, and it was pretty soft. Other than that, the room was pretty plain.

I noticed I had a few of those round pads with the wires attached to my temples, and one that went inside my shirt, over my heart. I will say that, while I'm not fat, I'm not very fit, either. I'm skinny, but not aneroxic. Just… Small. I'm also about 5'5".

After a few minutes, the door to the room slid open, and in walked Cyborg.

"Oh! You're awake! How are you feeling?" He asked, and I shook my head, attempting to clear the fog.

"Where am I?" I asked, changing the subject.

"You're in Titans Tower. What's the last thing you remember?" He asked, and I smiled shyly.

"Beast Boy was yelling about saving me from Cinderblock. Then everything went blank. I must have passed out… That happens sometimes. Why?" I asked, and Cyborg laughed.

"Why? Because you were able to withstand the full force of at least one ton of pressure on your back, and you managed to save the life of a total stranger in the process! I think you may be Titan material, and we could always use another female member!" He said, and it was my turn to laugh.

"You know, you're the second member of the Titans to assume I'm a girl." I said, and he paused, looking at me.

"Well, aren't you?" He asked, genuinely confused.

"Well, unless your average girl has a penis, then no." I said, laughing. The look on his face was priceless! "You were the one who put the wire on my 'boob', weren't you?" I said, and he shook his head.

"No, I had Starfire do it, to protect your decency. And now, I gotta go…" He said, and I laughed as he hustled out of the room. I laughed again, and the door opened once again, to let in a new sight, one I wasn't expecting… It was Raven.

"I heard you were awake." She said, in her monotone voice. I nodded.

"Yup! Thanks for rescuing me; I could still be Cinderblock's play toy, if you guys hadn't been there." I said, and she shrugged.

"You probably could have handled it. You do have pretty strong skin." She said, and I laughed.

"You wanna see strong skin?" I said, and took my shirt off, and showed her my back. Sure enough, the entire thing was a dark purple color, and the parts close to my neck and my tailbone were slightly rounded. "The skin doesn't break, but it bruises. It doesn't hurt, but it can't be good for me." I said, and Raven nodded.

"Let me look at it." She said, putting her hands on my back. I felt a warm glow, and my back started to feel better. Before, it slightly throbbed, but now it felt normal. She removed her hands, and I put my shirt back on.

"Well?" I asked, and she hesitated.

"It seems that, though your skin doesn't retain damage, blood vessels can still burst, causing bruises, but more specifically, internal bleeding. You weren't hurt bad this time, but next time… Try not to take direct damage, ok?" She said, and I nodded.

"I've noticed that it gets the worst over around 200 pounds of pressure. That's when I pass out." I said, and she thought about it.

"I'll keep an eye on you. Robin wants to talk to you. Meet him in the main room. It's just down the hall." She said, and I nodded as she left. I was nervous, but I decided I would get over it and just go see what he wanted.

I headed down the hall, and found myself in the Titans Tower living room/kitchen/command center. It was a large room, with a table, a small kitchen, and a large TV with a couch. Sitting on the couch and playing an intense racing battle, were Cyborg, and… Beast Boy. I paused, feeling my breath catch in my chest. Robin was sitting at the table, so I went over to him.

"Raven said you wanted to see me?" I asked, and he looked up.

"Yes, I was hoping to see if you wanted to try and join the team, on a trial basis. You were able to withstand Cinderblock stomping on your back, and we could use another girl on the team…. What's your name?" He asked, and my face turned red.

"My name is Logan." I said, and he looked at me, and smiled. "And I'm a guy." I said, and Robin looked shocked.

"But… But… You look like…" He said, and I hung my head. "Oh, but that's okay! Don't worry about it, the offer still stands. With a power like yours… Do you have any other powers?" He asked, and I nodded.

"They're all defensive, like the super strong skin, but the others are invisibility, flight, and I can heal almost anything." I said, looking at the floor with my face turning red.

"Cool! Now, we need to come up with a new identity for you. As a rule, we don't have secret identities, but we throw away our real ones and become our new selves. I already have Raven coming up with a new outfit for you, and now we just need a name. Or you could keep your own name, like Starfire, or Raven. What do you think?" He asked, and I thought about it for a second.

"I can live with being Logan." I said, and smiled at Robin, who grinned back.

"Awesome!" Just then, Raven glided into the room, holding a big white bundle, which she handed to me.

"Here's your costume." She said, gliding back away. I looked down, and it looked to be a one-piece white jumpsuit, with black boots and a black belt, similar to Ravens in shape, but flat and black, without the gems, and it hooked in the front.

"There's a bathroom over there. Go try it on!" He said, smirking, and pointed at a door off to the side. I headed over, and opened the door, and entered. I pressed a button, and the door slid shut. I looked at the clothes, and then my own. My clothes were now beyond recognition, some kind of grey color, with holes and rips… And my hair was greasy and messy. I was actually surprised the mirror didn't break. I looked around, and saw a shower in the back, so I stripped out of my ratty clothing, and hopped into my first shower in quite a long time.

The water felt amazing, and I had just soaped up my hair, when the door slid open. Normally, this wouldn't have been an issue, at least in a normal bathroom. But, well, the doors on the shower were clear glass. And I was naked. And the person who walked in was Beast Boy.

Our eyes met for a brief second, and then I went completely invisible. Which made it hard to see me, but not impossible. You could still see the outline of my back from the water.

The effect on him was almost immediate. His whole face went bright red, and he started stammering and apology.

"Oh my god!" I shouted at him, and he looked really embarrassed.

"I-I-I'm sorry! I didn't know you were in here! Next time, this button here locks the door…"  
He said, pointing to a button next to the door that said "Lock/Unlock". I was glad I was invisible, because my face was just as red as his at this point.

"Okay, thank you… Now, can I finish my shower?" I asked, and he nodded, rushing out of the bathroom. I finished relatively quickly after that, scrubbing myself really well, and rinsing my hair. Then I hopped out, blowdried my pin-straight, shoulder length hair, and looked at the new uniform.

It was a one piece with an almost invisible zipper in the front, and it had short sleeves with a slightly raised collar, coming about an inch up my neck, almost like a turtleneck. It came with a pair of plain black boots that came about halfway up to my knee, and the belt. It was plain, and I liked it. Finally, I looked like a real person again, and I decided to walk into the main room again.

This time, there was only Starfire, and she was just putting some dishes in the dishwasher, so I walked over to her.

"Hey, I'm Logan." I said, and she turned around, smiling.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you! I'm Starfire. Robin told us he was going to start getting you trained to fight… He said we had some similar powers?" She asked, and I nodded.

"Yeah, I can fly, and my body can withstand pretty much anything. I could even jump in lava, if I wanted to, I suppose. But what I didn't tell him was, well… Raven confirmed what I always suspected. Though my body can withstand damage, my blood vessels can't. When I got stomped on by Cinderblock, I had a huge bruise on my back, which Raven managed to heal. But she said I could potentially suffer massive internal bleeding. But that only ever really happens with pressure… Sorry, I'm babbling, because I'm so nervous… I mean, you guys are famous!" I said, trying not to sound like a fanboy. I used to watch all of their fights on the news, and it was amazing to me. I always wanted to be more like them, you know? It may only have been two or three years that they were a team by now, but they were still my role models. I just wished I could use my powers like they do, but… I have wimpy powers.

"You're funny! We're famous, I guess, but a lot of people hate us. I chose this life, because I'm an alien here. You don't have to. Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy all really don't have much of a choice, either. And this is where Robin feels at home. You have the ability to be normal, why not choose it?" She said, and I thought about it for a second.

"Well, I guess it's because I'm NOT normal. And everyone where I'm from knows it. And my dad… Well, my dad isn't very happy about what I am. I never really knew my mom, so it's always just been us. And the kids at school… They know I'm different. Enough things have happened that they know more about me than I would want. There really isn't anything out there for me. I guess, well, I'm just looking for a place I can belong." I said, and she nodded, smiling.

"I understand. I think you'll fit in really good around here." She said, finishing up loading the dishwasher. I smiled back.

"Hey, Star, who's the new girl?" I heard a slightly familiar voice say, and I felt my face go red. Starfire noticed, but she didn't say anything, which I appreciated.

"This is Logan." She said, simply, and I turned around.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you!" I said, smiling and holding out a hand.

"Sweet! I'm Beast Boy!" He said, shaking my hand. When we shook hands, I felt like energy passed between us, and it felt nice. But Beast Boy yanked his hand back as if he'd been burned, his face shocked, and I realized he'd probably felt something too. With that, I ran away, down the hallway, with no clear destination. I was embarrassed, and I felt like he hated me now. So much for first impressions.

After a few minutes of running, I realized how lost I was. So, I stopped. Inside the tower, it was a maze of twists and turns, and empty rooms. I was so helplessly lost at this point, so I went to the nearest door, and knocked.

There wasn't an answer, so I opened the door, and inside was a bit… Weird. It was all dark colors, and it was a bit… Creepy. There were a happy and sad mask, a rounded bed with a sort of canopy built into the wall, a dresser, a mirror, a large chest, and a bunch of old books. I assumed it might be Raven's room, so instead of calling out I scrambled to exit the room, but when I turned around, I almost ran into Raven.

"What are you doing in my room?" She asked, and I got very nervous.

"I-I was l-lost, and I knocked, but no one answered, so I figured I'd just look inside so I could know if I ended up here again. I-I'm sorry…" I said, terrified. She nodded.

"The tower is a bit confusing at first. Luckily, you ran a pretty straight line from the main hall. But I suspect you don't wish to go back that way, right?" She asked, and I felt my heart fall. She knew.

"Yeah. Where can I go to get away?" I asked, and she smiled slightly.

"Well, I was thinking we could explore your abilities. I can see that your energy is blocked a bit, and I feel that that is why you pass out and get bruises. But your aura… It's weird. Yes, it appears to be human, but also… Well, it seems to be, well, for lack of a better term, part plant, and another part that I just can't place. It's weird, sort of alien, wrong. But above all, I feel like you can channel magic, at least weakly. Do you have any abilities?" She asked, and I nodded.

"I can heal, fly, and turn invisible. But neither abilities are weak. Why?" I asked, and she turned away, going over to the bookshelf with its numerous ancient looking books, and pulled one down.

"I think you can, potentially, use magic. Maybe even better than I can. Well, everyone can channel magic, at least to an extent. But people like us, we can harness this ability. This has, in you, come out in the ability to heal and turn invisible. I feel that your flight is unconnected, though. Here, it's a spell to cleanse your energy. Try it." She said, holding open the book. I looked at it, and it was in English, so I started reading.

It basically said to sit inside a circle, cross-legged, with a five pointed star drawn around the circle, with a single white candle set at each point. Basically a large pentagram with a smaller circle inside. Then, I needed to close my eyes, and clear my head, then reach out to the earth and imagine roots connecting me into the earth, and let everything flow out of me, and into the ground.

Raven helped me draw everything on the ground, and gave me the candles, and I sat in the center, and closed my eyes, focusing on clearing my head.

This was harder than I thought, but I managed it, and then I started on the roots. But something weird happened. I felt something move in the floor underneath me, then a sort of slight cracking noise, and something curled around my feet. I ignored it, and focused on sending my energy through the roots and back into the earth. I felt something happen, but I felt the same. I did notice something weird, though. The things wrapped around my feet got thicker, and it was then that I heard Raven gasp, and my eyes flew open. The first thing I saw was her shocked face, then my eyes drifted over to the mirror hanging above her dresser. I could just see my head, but it was enough. My eyes, normally a nice emerald green, had intensified, and almost started glowing, my hair had turned a greenish-black, like Beast Boys, and my skin had tinted a bit green. As quickly as I saw it, it faded, and I was normal, but I noticed the vines wrapped around my feet, and I gasped. Somehow, I knew I'd done it.

"Wh-what just happened?" I asked, and she was silent for a second.

"Well, I think you managed to cleanse your energy. Your aura used to be a jumbled mess, with that dead chunk above your head, but now… It's all blended in. The dead spot went away, and the plant and human kind of mixed, and the other part… It kind of mixes in some places, but it's also apart as well. It's hard to explain, and I don't really even understand it myself. I think, for now, we should get you set up in your room, and you should rest. Robin will get you tomorrow to start your training." She said, and led me to a room a tad bit further down the hall from her, and inside, it was nice. It was simple, with light blue walls and white carpet, and an empty shelf, a desk, and a double bed, along with a dresser. There were also three pairs of boots, and three new belts, all like the ones I was wearing.

"The dresser has more of your jump suits. Other than that, you can make this room your own." She said, and I nodded as she left. I surveyed the room, and smiled softly to myself.

This was my first real room. My old room… It was more of a prison. It had a small, cheap cot that was very uncomfortable, and I only had hand me downs as clothes. I was never allowed to have anything of my own, either. And the door was locked at night. This room was a big step up.

I flopped down on the bed, and sighed in pleasure. It was like I was lying on a cloud! I felt pretty happy, until there was a soft knock on the door, and a pause, then my door opened. I jumped up, turning invisible at the same time, a reflex from my childhood.

Beast Boy was hanging around the door, and he looked unsure of whether or not to enter.

"Logan? Are you here?" He asked, slowly walking in, and looking around the large, mostly empty room. I kept still, holding my breath. I was hoping he'd just go away, but no such luck. He pulled something out of his pocket, and set it on the desk.

"I guess I'll just leave this here…" He mumbled, and then left pretty quickly. I waited for him to be gone for a few seconds, before I became visible again and walked over to the desk.

He had left what appeared to be an envelope, so I opened it, and inside was a letter:

Hey Logan,

I'm sorry for earlier. I just… Felt something, and it scared me a bit, but it wasn't bad. Don't be mad, okay? It was just more of a shock. Anyways, Star told me that you aren't a girl, so I guess I'm sorry for that, too. I hope we can be friends.

Beast Boy

It was written in a pretty messy hand, and I smiled, slipping the note into one of the drawers of the desk. He was just… So cute. Too bad I tended to fall for the straight guys.

I stripped down, and rummaged in the dresser until I found a pair of white cotton pajama pants, and a black shirt, and put it on. I braided my hair, so it didn't get messed up, and crawled into the fluffy bed, and drifted off to sleep.

When I woke up, it was to a banging on the door, and immediately, I almost cried out, and dropped to the ground, rolled under the bed, and became invisible. I just knew it was my father, coming for my morning beating. If I just stayed quiet, and didn't move….

The door opened, and I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for him to drag me out, and let out a small whimper.

"Logan? Are you here? We're going to start training today." A voice said, and I opened my eyes.

"Robin?" I asked, in almost a whisper, and he glanced around, trying to locate where my voice was coming from.

"Logan, are you okay?" He asked, and I became visible, sliding out from my hiding spot.

"Sorry. I thought I was somewhere else." I said, turning my back to him, and proceeding to change out of my pajamas. I wasn't really shy, especially because, though he was cute, Robin held no attraction for me. I even forgot about the scars that covered my legs, circling them, thick and in varying ages, some even relatively new; I knew at least one was red and puckered, from only about a month ago, and it went from my inner thigh to about my knee. Definitely visble, especially since it wrapped around my leg. My dad was a sadist.

"Oh my god! I thought your skin was…" I heard Robin gasp as I dropped my pants, and I immediately became embarrassed, becoming invisible.

"Uh, yeah, it is." I said. He just continued to stare at the place where I had disappeared, which is where I was still standing, in shock.

"Then how…?" He said, I felt myself grow depressed, and a tear slipped down my cheek.

"Everyone has their weaknesses." I said, simply.

"But… Who would do that to you?" He asked, and I felt embarrassed.

"It doesn't matter. Let's just say that's one of the reason's I left home. Now, can you turn away so I can get dressed? I can't see myself when I'm invisible." I said, and he blushed, but turned away.

I got into a fresh jumpsuit, buckled the belt and put on the boots, and told him he could turn around now.

"Hey, I like the braid. It makes your long hair more practical; keeps it out of the way." He said, and I felt my hair, realizing it was still in the braid from last night.

"You think so? I put it like that so I wouldn't get bedhead." I said, and he laughed.

"Well, it's a good idea. Long hair can really get in the way. Anyways, let's get to the training room." With that, Robin brought me to a large room, filled with equipment. Some was normal, like treadmills, and weights, but there was also a contraption in the corner that I guessed was for Cyborg; it looked like a super weight lifting machine.

"So, how much experience do you have with fighting?" Robin asked, and I blushed.

"Well, to be honest…. None. I've never ever punched anyone. I'm more of a run-and-hide kind of person." I said, and Robin just stared.

"With powers like yours, you just run and hide?" He asked, and I nodded.

"I may be pretty much invulnerable, but I don't have super strength. I can turn invisible, fly, and heal people. Those are all defensive; I'm better at staying alive." I said, and he nodded.

"I guess I understand. Well, today we can start learning hand-to-hand…"

Six hours later, I was sore all over. My muscles ached, and I had a bruise on my shoulder from when Robin had gotten frustrated at the lack of effectiveness on me, and swung his metal pole at me. I ended up passing out, and Robin called it quits. I didn't mind, though. All I got out of it was how to do some basic defensive maneuvers, which would help, if we had a more human opponent. But hey, I was making progress, right?

I headed towards my room to take a nap, when I got intercepted by Raven, who appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey. I want to do some training with you. Follow me." She said, and I sighed, resigned to not getting that nap. I followed her, and we ended up going into her room again. The floor had been repaired, but I noticed she had the vines set on her dresser, in a small box.

"What kind of training are we gonna do?" I asked, and she turned to me.

"Well, less training, more figuring out what happened yesterday. I've been… examining these vines, and they're not exactly normal… See, vines don't exactly just appear out of nowhere, especially not on the third story of a building. I examined them, and their creation isn't magical in nature, but natural, as though a seed somehow grew inside my floor. Now, the weirdest part was, I managed to examine the aura of the plant before I cut it, and it had, well… Your aura. Exactly. The only other case of plants with shared auras I could think of was… But then, it was impossible. At first." At this point, Raven was pacing the room, almost thinking aloud. "But then I examined the database of all known people with superpowers, and I found a match, but it also confirmed my suspicions. And then, I remembered your weird aura, and I knew that it had to be something alien, especially if I didn't recognize it. I know the auras of everything on earth, as per my training, so if it was something I didn't know, it had to be an alien. I knew it wasn't Tamaranian, because it doesn't match Starfire's aura pattern. So I contacted the Justice League, and they're going to send someone who is skilled in magic, and has had contact with more aliens than me, so we can piece together what you might be. So we just need to wait for whoever they sent to get here." She said, still pacing. Just then, a flash of light appeared, and then there was a woman standing in the room with us.

She was about 5'8", so taller than me, and she had long, black hair. She was a mini jacket, with a leather corset, and leather pants, with knee length leather boots, and she seemed to ooze an aura of power. I was awed by the sheer presence of her, until I snapped my attention back. She was definitely powerful.

"So they sent you, Zatanna?" Raven said, and the woman nodded.

"Yes, Who else would they send? I'm one of the strongest magic users in the League, besides Doctor Fate. Now, I want to be left alone with the child in question, please. I think I may be able to fix this up nice and quick, but first I want to be alone with him." She said, and Raven almost growled, but left the room fuming. Zatanna turned to me.

"Now, is it okay if I cast a simple spell on you?" She asked, and I shrugged.

"I guess. Will it hurt?" I asked, and she shook her head.

"No. What I'm hoping to do is see who exactly your parents are. What should happen is, we should be transported into your mind, and see exactly what you know, whether you remember it or not. Ready?" She asked, smiling at me, and I nodded.  
"Good. Laever Ot Em." She said, and all of a sudden, the room faded away, and all that was left that I could see was Zatanna. We were surrounded by darkness. "Wohs Em Gnihtyreve!" She yelled, and wherever we were exploded with light, and I saw my life playing out all around me. In one corner, I was studying in my old room. In another, my mother was reading me a bed time story, and I must have been about three. I saw my father in a few areas, and looked away from them. And there was one that shocked me. It was my mother holding me in the hospital, right after I'd been born, and she was looking into my face, lovingly, but I looked… Different. I looked like the person I'd seen in the mirror in Raven's room, with glowing green eyes, greenish skin, and a head full of green-black hair. I watched as it slowly faded, and I turned into a pink baby, and my hair sort of…. Retracted into my head, fading and becoming that hard-to-describe color most babies were, and my eyes turned that weird blue. I looked… Normal.

"So, these are your parents?" Zatanna asked, and I turned to her, and she had a vision of my parents standing next to each other, both smiling. It was weird, especially because I couldn't ever remember my father smiling. I nodded, unable to speak. My father still scared me. She looked around, watching the scenes around us, and here face slowly got pale, which is saying something, since her skin was already pale.

"My god, what happened to you?" She whispered, and I shook my head.

"Nothing. Can we continue?" I asked, softly. I refused to look at everything around me, and closed my eyes. I felt my hands clench into fists, and I started shaking. I could feel the scars on my legs, and I felt a tear slip from one of my eyes.

"Y-yeah. Wohs Em Eht Hturt!" She shouted, and I opened my eyes, to watch everything around us explode, and before us stood a woman I'd never seen before. Her skin was green, like I'd seen my own, and her eyes were the same glowing green as mine had been, and she was clothed in a sort of suit, which covered her breasts, and went down to her legs like a one-piece swim-suit, without any straps; it was a dark green color. Her lips were also a dark green color, and she was extremely pretty. The most shocking part of her was her dark red hair, long and vibrant, which hung around her face. And the person standing next to her was… Superman?

"Wh-What is this?" I asked, turning to Zatanna. "Who is she? And why is Superman there?" I asked, almost going into hysterics. Zatanna was just standing there, shocked.

"Logan, they're… They're your parents. Your real parents. I'm not sure how, or why, but your father is Superman, and your mother is…. Poison Ivy." She said, and I looked back at the woman, and I just stared. This was… My mother? But my mother had been normal… And loving, until… But I couldn't think of that. No, my mother had been Susan, a school teacher; she had been normal. I had even seen the baby pictures, even the ones in the hospital. I had looked normal, too. But now…

"How could he be my dad? Isn't Ivy a villain?" I asked, turning to Superman.

"Well, there was a time when Ivy had Superman under her complete control, and he doesn't remember most of it. It's possible she managed to obtain some of his… Genetic material. Through examination in Arkham Assylum, we know that Ivy herself cannot have children, though she does have viable eggs; meaning she must have implanted what would later become you into your mother, though why she didn't come get you after you were born…" She said, and I gasped.

"I know why…" I said, and she looked at me.

"How could you possibly know?" She asked, and I smiled sadly.

"My parents went into witness protection shortly after I was born. My dad was a gang leader in the Gotham branch of a larger gang, and when he got caught, he ratted on higher ups in exchange for a new identity. We ended up moving to the middle of nowhere, with new names and no connection to where we'd been before. I found my original birth certificate a few years ago, and my mother explained it to me. It had made so much sense, but when my dad found out she'd told me…" I trailed off, and felt a tear slide down my cheek.

"So Ivy couldn't find you. She must have been furious… Well, I suppose it all makes sense. Let's get out of here." She said, and closed her eyes. All of a sudden, Raven's room faded back in, replacing the image of my true parents.

"Can I meet either of them?" I asked, and Zatanna paused.

"I don't know… I don't think we should tell Superman of your existence. It could distract him from his duties. And as for Ivy, well… Right now she's in Arkham. I guess I could get you in, if you wanted. Do you?" She asked, and I nodded furiously.

"If my parents weren't really my parents, I want to meet my real ones. Especially Superman, but if that's not possible, then I'd really like to meet Ivy. Do you know what she's like?" I asked, and Zatanna looked pained.

"Logan, I wouldn't hold your hopes up. You've got to realize she a half-plant eco-terrorist, and a super-villainess to boot. She's being kept in a high security mental institution so as not to hurt the populace. I think you'll find that she's, well, not exactly mother of the year material. But she's your mother, so we should at least go see her." She said, and opened up a sort of watch on her wrist, and keyed in a few buttons, and it beeped.

"Requesting a transport for two to Arkham Assylum." She said, into it, and all of a sudden the room spun, and we were in a concrete room, and I looked around, stunned.

"Where are we?" I asked, as Zatanna closed her watch, and she smiled.

"Arkham Assylum. Cool, huh? It's official JL equipment. You should think about joining in a few years." She said, and I laughed.

"Maybe." She led me over to a sort of reception desk, and asked if we could be brought to visit with Ivy. The receptionist paled, and disappeared into a back room. She was gone for almost ten minutes, when a guard appeared from a door, and motioned for us to follow him.

We were led through the facility, which was rather scary. Crazy people and super villains alike were all over the place, and I was almost tempted to ask Zatanna if we could just leave, but then, we arrived at the door for the area Ivy was in.

"Sorry about taking you through the facility like that. Ivy can't be moved; any plant life could allow her to break, and contact with another human can cause her to have them in her control. She stays in an area that has no contact with anything nearby. Basically, she's in a large Plexiglas encased area, with its own ventilation system. So we can't really move her; she's too dangerous." He said, and I nodded.

"Is there any way I can see her… Alone?" I asked, and the guard and Zatanna looked at each other, and she nodded.

"I don't see why not. Everything's monitored, and guards are everywhere. Sure, why not." She said, and the guard shrugged. He keyed in an access code, and the door opened, and inside was a large room, lined with cells, and in the center was a huge sort of, well… Tank. And inside was Ivy.

She was even more beautiful than I had imagined. I remembered seeing her in my mind, but she was even more amazing in person. I slowly walked forward, and stood in front of her prison. I faintly heard the door close behind me, but I didn't care about that at the moment. No, I was focused on this woman. My mother.

"Hi." I said, softly. She turned to face me, and looked at me for a second, then continued her pacing around the enclosure.

"What is it you want, child? I don't take kindly to being gawked at. I'm surprised you were even let in here." She said, and I felt a bit sad at that. She didn't even know who I was. But it made me feel better at the same time; she didn't know about me, so therefore it was okay that she never came and found me.

"Well, I had a special circumstance. After all, they do allow family visits." I said, my voice still soft. The reaction was almost immediate. She froze, her back to me. Then she turned around, those green eyes settling on me, examining me, like a predator examines prey. Her eyes searched my face, and she got a hopeful look on her face, replacing that predatory look, but then it was gone as soon as it appeared.

"I don't know what kind of trick they're playing, or what they hope to accomplish, but you are most certainly not my child. I can't have children, as my doctors have almost certainly determined by now. Now leave me." She said, and I felt my heart fall.

"But… I didn't even know about you until today. I always thought I was just a freak. My skin was harder than diamonds, I could fly, I could turn invisible, and my mother… I loved her. But then, I join the Teen Titans, and they show me that the people I thought were my parents, well, they weren't. They tell me that, in fact, my real mother is a super-villainess living in an insane asylum, locked up tighter than the crown jewels, and when I go to see her, hoping to be accepted, she turns me away. Well, I guess I should have expected this. Well, I guess I'll leave now." I said, turning to the door. Before I could get any further, though, it opened, and Zatanna walked in, and locked eyes with Ivy.

"I examined him myself, Ivy. He's your son. Whether you choose to accept him or not. Come on, Logan. Let's go. This was a bad idea." She said, and I nodded, sniffling. She put a hand around my shoulders, and we headed towards the door.

"Wait!" Ivy called, a mournful tone to her voice. I turned back to her, feeling a tear slip down my cheek. "I used to dream of you, you know. I saw you, snatches, when you were close to the plants. I saw things that made me weep. When I first saw you come in here, I hoped it wasn't you. That you were just a figment of my imagination, or a trick from the doctors here. Just tell me…" She paused, taking a deep breath. "Suzette… Is she… Dead?" She asked, and I wiped at the tear on my face, confused.

"Who?" I asked, and Ivy looked upset.

"The woman who gave birth to you. She was… A friend. Before. She knew you weren't hers, but she couldn't have kids of her own." She said, and I hung my head.

"My father killed my mother." I said, quietly. I felt Zatanna's arm stiffen, and Ivy gasped, and a single tear slipped down her cheeks. She lifted a hand to her mouth, and fell to her knees, and I walked over to her cell.

She started sobbing, and I pressed my hand to the glass, wanting to comfort her.

"I'm sorry. It was almost a year ago. He'd been… Torturing me. Again. I think he knew I wasn't his, knowing what I do now. She had watched me suffer enough. He always made her watch. He said it would teach her to keep in line. Whenever either of us did something he thought wasn't good enough, or wrong, or even sometimes when he was just too drunk to really care, he would… Cut me. I don't know how he knew what could hurt me, but he did. He would slice open my thighs, and watch me bleed. Luckily, I healed really fast, but that would just make him cut me more, and mom… She couldn't stand watching any more. So she ran at him, screaming, and he… He…" I said, and then broke down in tears, watching it all happen again in my head. Watching that… man turn to her, and stab her with that sharpened quartz crystal, and I watched as the blood spread across her white shirt, her eyes widening as she realized what had happened, the silent O her lips formed, the single tear that escaped her eye. Everything after that was a blur. I had run. I had run faster than I had ever run before, and thinking back, it was faster than I should have been able to. I hadn't stopped running, until I pretty much collapsed several states away. It had been then that I had decided to go to Jump City.

"Logan, it's okay. It wasn't your fault." I heard Zatanna say, stroking my back, and I shook my head.

"I could have stopped him, if I had tried. But he was just… So scary. She had been the only thing keeping me from leaving; if I wasn't there, he would have beaten her instead. But he… He killed her. Stabbed her. And all I could do was run away. I'm a coward." I said, and Ivy had calmed down a bit, and had come over to where I still had my hand pressed on the glass.

"No, it's not your fault. You have a lot of myself in you. You stayed, knowing it was protecting that which you loved, but you also knew when to leave. I cannot tell you how sorry I am that you had to live such a life. But I cannot be your mother, not now. We are on opposite sides, and though I already wish I could know everything about you, I can't afford to. And neither can you. You need to choose your own path, as I have already chosen my own. But if you want my opinion, I think you've chosen rather wisely; you'll be safer on the side of good. Evil is too unpredictable. And with a father like yours, well, you wouldn't exactly be very popular. Now go, my child, and I advise you not let young Robin know who your real mother is." She said, and I nodded. Zatanna led me out, promising Ivy she wouldn't report to the league who my real mother was, or my father. She knew it could cause a lot of problems if she did.

Finally, we made it back to Raven's room and Zatanna left me with Raven, but not before telling me it was my own decision to tell her who's child I was. I had made up my mind.

"I know who my parents are." I said to Raven, as soon as Zatanna had left.

"Who?" Raven asked, and I took a deep breath.

"I'm only going to tell you who my mother is, and you have to promise not to tell Robin." I said, and Raven nodded.

"It's Pamela Isley." I said, and Raven just stared.

"Who?" She asked again, and I sighed.

"Poison Ivy." I amended. Raven gasped.

"But she's a-" She started but I cut her off.

"I know. But my father is… Well, not on the same side as her. The only reason I can't tell you is because he can't know. Although I really wish I didn't know, either." I said, and Raven nodded.

"Well, at least the plants make sense now. I just need to figure out how the magic is working in here." She said, and I thought about everything I knew about Superman. And then it hit me. He got his power from our yellow sun, so… Could my magic be a result of me being half-plant-person, half Kryptonian? Maybe the plant and human DNA mixed in strange ways, allowing me to channel the energy from the sun in different ways?

"I have a theory, but I can't share it with you; it'd give away who my father is. Let's just say, my powers are fueled by a certain kind of energy, and that it could have been channeled in different ways due to the mix of DNA. So that could be how I do the magic. But now I need to know something, but I can't talk to you about it… But I do know who I can." I said, leaving the room, and heading for the common room.

And I found Robin, exactly who I had been looking for. Unfortuantely, he was with Beast Boy and Cyborg.

"Hey, Robin, can I talk to you for a sec, alone? I need your help with something delicate." I said, gesturing Robin over. He paused the game, to Cyborg's frustration (he was winning for once), and walked over to the table with me.

"What's up?" He said, and I paused, unsure of how to broach this.

"I know I'm new on the team, but I need to test something, and I know you of all people should have access to what I need… So, can I ask you for your help without any questions asked?" I asked, and Robin thought for a second, then nodded.

"Sure, if it would help you. What do you need?" He asked, smiling at me. I almost felt bad asking the next question.

"Of all the people in the world to have what I need, it would be Batman… Does he have any Kryptonite on hand?" I asked, quietly. Immediately Robin tensed.

"Why do you need that?" He asked, anger dripping from his words.

"I can't tell you. I need you to trust me, and I promise you I wouldn't ask without a good reason. If you can't trust me yet, we can wait, but it's imperative that I know before it's too late." I said, and he relaxed a bit.

"I can do it for you. But I need to be there whenever you have it. I can't have you running off with it. Okay?" He said, and I nodded.

"Good. I'll have Batman ship over a small sample. It should be here in a few hours." Robin said, and left the room. Immediately, Beast Boy and Cyborg ran over to the table, and squished in with me.

"Why do you need Kryptonite?" Beast Boy asked, and I could see the curiosity was killing him, but I felt myself pale.

"You weren't supposed to hear that." I said, and Beast Boy nodded, as did Cyborg.

"Uh huh, uh huh, but why?" Cyborg asked. I sighed.

"I can't tell you. It's a secret, and something Zatanna and I have agreed to keep as such. It could hurt people if it got out, ok? I just need to know." I said, and got up, and headed to my room. I flopped onto the bed again, and noticed, out of the corner of my eye, an envelope sitting on my desk, just like when Beast Boy had left it, but this one was a dark green color.

I walked over to my desk, and opened it, and out fell a piece of quartz, along with a piece of thick parchment paper. I dropped the quartz like I had been burned, and opened the folded paper. In a curly script, was this:

Dear Logan,

We know. You cannot hide. The prophecy will be fulfilled, and you will die. Two will fight, one will win. Remember, quartz is sharp.

We will find you.

I dropped the paper, and screamed. Immediately, sirens started going off, and everyone burst into my room, almost at once. I felt the paper fall from my hands, and Robin bent over to pick it up, along with the piece of quartz.

"Logan, what does it mean?" He asked, and I shook my head. He held out the piece of quartz, and I shrunk away from it.

"Keep that away from me!" I said, hysterical at this point. I was going out of my mind with terror. Everything seemed to be rushing in at me, and I couldn't breather. It felt like an icy hand had grabbed ahold of my lungs, and was squeezing. I doubled over, feeling weak, and Starfire grabbed my arm to stabilize me.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Beast Boy asked, and I just continued shaking my head.

"No. No, they can't. I need to go. Yeah, I need to leave. To run far away. It's not safe. Not safe at all. They can't kill me if they can't find me." I said, past hysterical now.

"Logan, you must calm down. We cannot help you if you do not let us." Starfire said, softly, rubbing my back, trying to comfort me.

"Logan, I'm sorry." Raven said, stepping forward, and pressing a finger to my forehead. After that, everything went black.

"Logan, wake up. It's time for school!" I heard a cheery voice say, and I opened my eyes, groggily. I was lying in my bed, and my mom was bustling around, tidying up my room. She picked up my dirty clothes, and opened the shades.

"Come on, sweetie, your dad's already left. I made breakfast: chocolate pancakes, just the way you like them. Come on, they're getting cold!" She said, smiling at me, and I shook my head.

"No… This isn't real. You're dead." I said, and she frowned at me.

"I know, hun. But can't we just pretend for a few minutes longer? I miss you so much." She said, and I felt a tear run down my face.

"I can't, mom. I let you die, and all I could do was run away. I don't deserve this." I said, and she shook her head, sitting down on the bed with me.

"Hunny, I don't blame you. At least you got away. And we had seventeen great years together. You were the light of my life, even if you were never really mine." I looked at her, shocked. "Oh yes, I knew you weren't mine. I couldn't have kids; my uterus always worked, just no eggs. So, when Pam wanted me to carry her child, I said yes. And then, shortly after you were born, I fell in love with you, and we had to leave for witness protection. I never had to give you up. But, I guess what I'm trying to say is, I don't blame you, hun." As she said this, I saw blood start seeping from her middle, staining he rpretty yellow dress red. I gasped, pointing, and she looked down.

"Oh dear. My times almost up. I love you hunny." She said, kissing my forhead, and when she pulled back, a tiny but of blood leaked from her lips, and she choked a bit. "Goodbye, Logan." She whispered.

I shot up in bed. "MOM!" I screamed, and Beast Boy jumped up from his seat by my bed. Once again, we were in the hospital room.

"Logan! Calm down! What's wrong?" He asked, and I looked at him, tears running down my face, and I hugged him.

"I couldn't save her. I wanted to, but it happened so fast." I said, burying my face in his chest. He hugged me back, stroking my hair. Somebody had untied it.

"Hey, it's okay. Just calm down." He soothed, and I looked up into his face, my sight obscured with tears. I looked deep into his eyes for a second, then pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." I muttered, turning away from him.

"Hey, it's okay." He said, turning my face back towards him. "I'm always here if you need to talk." He said smiling at me. I almost melted at the sight, but I just nodded.

"Thanks. That means a lot, coming from you." I said, and he blushed. I looked away again. "You should leave." I said, quietly. He stood there for a few seconds, but he left silently. I heard the door slide shut. I sighed, and felt a tear slide down my cheek.

The doors slid back open, but I ignored it.

"I got what you needed. It arrived an hour ago, but Beast Boy told me you were awake." Robin said, and I turned back to him, wiping my eyes. He had a small case, about the size of a ring box. "Are you okay?" He asked, looking concerned.

I shook my head. "I'm fine. So you have the Kryptonite?" I said, and my voice trembled a bit. Robin looked unconvinced, but he shook it off.

"Yeah, right here." He said. I hesitated.

"If Superman were to be exposed to this, what would happen to him?" I asked, quietly. Robin lowered the box, and thought for a second.

"Well, from what I've been told, it can cause extreme pain, loss of abilities, and prolonged exposure could, eventually, kill him. Why?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Open it." I said, and he hesitated for a second, and opened the container. I had a few seconds to observe that it appeared to be a ring set with a green gem, when it hit me.

It was the most intense pain I'd ever felt. It was like my soul was being slowly ripped from my body with rusty spoons, as though someone had shoved an old screwdriver through my eye socket and twisted. I cringed away and fell off the bed, screaming in pain. It seemed to last forever, and then, abruptly it stopped.

I was curled into a fetal position on the floor, my eyes squeezed shut, when the doors opened and several people rushed in.

"Logan! Are you okay?" Starfire asked and I nodded shakily, getting up from the floor. I was weak, but otherwise fine. I noticed Robin standing back from the group, the small box nowhere in sight. I locked eyes with him, and shook my head slightly, so as to be rationalized as me just shaking by anyone else, but he nodded in the same fashion, and I let everyone fuss over me.

Two hours later I was finally alone in my room, my energy almost back to normal. I had changed into the same clothes as last night, but my hair was down, and I had brushed it and taken a shower, so it was drying. I heard a knock at the door, and I called out for the person to enter.

"Logan, we need to talk. I upped the security around here, but I need answers. What are you?" He said. Oh robin, always the blunt one.

"I can't tell you, Robin. But what I can tell you is that someone knows who I am, what I am, and what my weakness is. That quartz crystal was a message, Robin. Want to know why I'm terrified of it?" I paused, taking a deep breath. He was silent. "I'm afraid of it because my father kept a hunk of it, fashioned into a crude knife, sharp and lethal. He used it to cut me on my legs, in places nobody would see, whenever I, my mother, or pretty much anyone pissed him off. It's the only thing I've ever known that can pierce my skin. And someone out there knows. They know how to hurt me, and they got in here once. I trust you to keep this secret. But I don't think I should stay here. It's not safe for me, or even you." I said, and Robin was silent, his face emotionless.

"Who are your parents? I know Raven contacted the League, and that they sent someone here to examine your memories, and also that they found something that Raven won't tell me, and that you went and visited someone at Arkham Assylum, but nobody will tell me who. What are you hiding?" Robin asked, anger almost breaking through his façade.

"I can't tell you anything, Robin. I'm not sure even I wish to know the truth. How would you like to grow up with a monster, thinking one of your parents hated you, and watched as the other did her best to save you, but then got killed by the person you most fear in the world? And then ,to run away, and join the one group you think could keep you safe, only to find out that not only were your parents not who you thought they were, and that you can't share the truth with anyone, but also that someone out there knows where you are, and wants you dead? I know you understand some of it, but you can't begin to understand everything. I think I should just leave, Robin." I said, turning to get one of the jumpsuits out of the dresser. Robin put a hand on my shoulder.

"That's not what I want from you." He said, his tone much more comforting now. "I was testing you. I needed to know that we can trust you. We haven't had a good track record for new members, and Raven said you were fine, but I needed to make sure myself. You're okay at fighting, but you need a lot of work. At this point, we need to work on training. I've decided that you and Beast Boy should go out to town tomorrow, in disguise, and just have fun, and see if you can work in some training somewhere. Okay? You'll go to Starfire tomorrow to understand more. Now get some sleep." He said, turning and leaving before I could even say anything.

I braided my hair up, and climbed into bed. Tomorrow was going to be… fun.

I got up, showered, and ate a quick breakfast, then brushed my teeth and headed to Starfire's room. I knocked, and she opened the door and dragged me inside, squealing in delight.

"Robin wants you and Beast Boy to go into town, pretending to be a young couple! He wanted me to give you a makeover, the best I could. Unfortunately, I don't really know much about Earth customs, so I decided to get Raven to help me. What do you think?" She asked, turning to Raven.

"You know about as much as I do." She said, shrugging.

"Oh great. I need to dress as a girl? How about we keep it simple. I'll wear a shirt and jeans. You guys can decide to do whatever you want with my hair. Anyone got any makeup?" I asked, and Starfire jumped up and down, giggling.

"I bought all kinds yesterday, just for this! Here, here's what I got." She said, throwing a bag at me, and I opened it. I picked out a nice eyeliner (liquid, of course), and a pale pink lipstick. That's it.

"Now, what about clothes? Got anything for me?" I asked, and Raven tossed me what I had asked for. A pair of girls denim skinny jeans, and a simple black t-shirt, with a v-neck. It had that small sleeve typical of most girl shirts. She also gave me a sort of fake bra, about a b cup.

"Great." I said, removing my clothes, down to my boxers. Raven and Starfire both looked away, Starfire red-faced, and Raven fairly uncaring. I got into the new clothes, which fit perfectly. "What about shoes?" I asked, and Raven turned around, and tossed me a pair of black converse, in my size. It was creepy how everyone seemed to know my size around here.

"Can I do your hair now?" Starfire begged, as I put my shoes on, and I nodded. She squealed, and came behind me. After about an hour of torture, I had a perfect hairdo. It was soft curls, all around, and my hair shone beautifully. I put on the eyeliner, on both my bottom lids and the upper lids, and a light coat of the lipstick. I used to play with my mothers, for quite a while. I even used to dress up like a girl and run away for a few hours, just so I could stop being me.

"Well, how do I look?" I asked, turning to the two girls, and Starfire seemed almost giddy, and Raven gave me a half smile.

"You look quite wonderful! I could almost think you were a girl, if I didn't already know." Starfire squealed, excitedly. I rolled my eyes.

"You look okay." Raven said, and I nodded.

"Now what?" I asked, and Starfire sobered up.

"You need to go meet Beast Boy in the common room. He should be there now, actually." She said, and I nodded, heading there without even saying goodbye.

When I got there, I gasped. Standing in the center of the room was Beast Boy, but… Not. I know a green kid with elf ears would be hard to hide, but he looked… Normal. No pointy canines, cute pink skin, normal ears… Even his hair was black. H elooked like himself, but… Not.

"H-How?" I asked, shocked, and he turned towards me, smiling.

"Cyborg had these rings made, see? When I wear them, and smash them together, the create this illusion. Not sure how it works, but he says it kinda of changes you on a physical level, until you smash them again, or take them off. So, essentially, I'm normal right now. I also can't access my powers until I change back. But, for this mission, we shouldn't need them." He said, beaming at me. He was adorable, but… I missed his green self. This wasn't the guy I'd fallen in love with, even if only through watching him from afar.

"You look… Nice." I said, and his grin dropped.

"You don't like it? Is it the clothes?" He asked, and I focused on his clothes for the first time. He was wearing a black t-shirt, with a long sleeve white shirt underneath, and dark denim jeans, along with a pair of converse that matched my own. I shook my head, slowly.

"No, it's just… Never mind. Are we going?" I asked, and he nodded smiling again.

"Yup! We even get to ride my moped!" He said, excitedly, and I smiled at him. With that, we headed to the garage, and went off to the city.

We had chosen the mall. It was to be a simple exercise. Blend in and watch the area. We were to pretend to be just shopping, and we had a few credit cards. They wanted me to start making my room feel more like home. So, obviously, I immediately dragged Beast Boy, or Garfield, Gar for short, as he told me to call him.

"Why are we here again, Logan?" He asked, once again. I had been looking at Jim Butcher Novels. I had already picked up Kim Harrison's Hollows series, and was now perusing for any other old friends. I had a few other books in my cart, nothing special. I tossed in the Dresden Files and moved to the checkout.

"Fine. I just love to read. It was an escape, back when… Never mind. It was just something I always did. I haven't read a good book in quite a while. I want that shelf to get fuller. Now, where else should we go? I know you don't want to look at more books." I said, and he grinned.

"Sorry. How about lunch? We can drop these off at the moped; she has a good sized storage area under the seat. We can then look at a few more things, but I think you've maxed out everything we can fit in there." He said, lightly chuckling. It was so weird to hear his voice come out of such a normal face. Eerie, almost. I pushed the thought away, and smiled.

"Sure, that sounds nice. Where were you thinking of eating?" I asked, and his face lit up.

"Well, they have this awesome Chinese place that sells vegan stuff!" At the small face I made, he smiled. "They also have some normal food, too. But you should try the vegan stuff; it's awesome!" He said, and I shrugged.

"Sure, why not? I mean, they say you should always try everything once. Plus, I want to try it, if you say it's good." I said, smiling. He blushed.

"Thanks. Nobody ever really likes, or even tries my organic stuff. They have this awesome tofu, too!" He said, grinning.

"Tofu? Really? Isn't that, like mushy junk that you give grandma when she loses all her teeth?" I asked, jokingly.

"What? Tofu? No! Tofu is awesome!" He said, looking slightly offended. I giggled and play shoved him, or at least I thought I had. When I pushed him, he went flying over and slammed into a nearby wall. I rushed over to him, scared that I had just killed the man I love.

"Gar? Are you okay?" I asked, terrified. People were starting to stare, and I was getting nervous.

"I will be. Just give me a second." He said, moaning. I held out a hand, and helped him get up. I noticed a rapidly closing cut on his forehead, which must have originally been a huge gash. I immediately picked him up and flew us to the garage, before anyone asked any questions.

We got to the moped, and I set him down, and threw the bag with my books in the storage compartment. I tried not to look at him. He touched my shoulder gently.

"I ruined everything, didn't I?" I asked, still not looking at him.

"What? Why would you say that? You were fine. You even managed to get us out of there before anyone took any pictures." He said, and I turned to look at him. I felt tears glistening in my eyes.

"But I hurt you! And exposed myself to the public!" I said, upset. Mostly about hurting him, but also that, on my first kind of mission, I ruined it.

"Hey! I'm fine! See?" He said, stepping back, and letting me look at him. I glanced him up and down, and he seemed fine. I settled my gaze back on his face, which was a few inches taller than me.

"I guess. I don't even understand what happened. I just kind of… Pushed you. All I meant was to mock punch you, but then you just… Went flying." I said, and he nodded.

"That happens sometimes, when you first develop super powers. You can't control them. Although it usually happens around puberty. How old are you, anyways?" he asked, and I blushed.

"I'm almost 18. Why, how old are you?" I asked, and he blushed as well.

"I'm almost seventeen. I thought you were, well, a lot… Younger. Maybe 15." He said, and I felt my blush deepen, and my ears got hot, and I felt it creep down my neck.

"No, I'm not." I said, embarrassed. He seemed shocked, unsure of how to respond.

"Oh. Well, let's not let today be ruined. Why don't we go to a restaurant somewhere, away from here?" I nodded, glad to get away. We hopped onto the moped, and zoomed out of the parking garage. BB wore a helmet, but I had decided to pass. I couldn't exactly get hurt anyways.

We ended up at a small restaurant, and it had a weird name that I'll probably never remember. It was almost empty, only a few people there. The lights were dim, and the tables were nice. It was beautiful, and I looked at Gar in awe.

"Wow! This place is… Wow!" I said, and he smiled.

"It's the place I was telling you about. Here, let me order, okay? I promise, it'll be good." He said, really excited. I smiled at him, and nodded. "Awesome! Two fo the usual." He said, to the waiter, but he was just stared at. I looked at both of them, and then remembered.

"Gar, you just got your hair cut, remember? Why don't you tell him what you want." I said, smiling at him, trying not to laugh.

"Oh, yeah, right." He said, and told them what he wanted. The waiter bustled away, and I turned to BB again.

"Silly, of course he didn't recognize you! Heck, I hardly recognize you." I said, smiling, and he blushed. It was pretty cute.

"I forget, actually." He said, and I laughed.

"How could you forget? I mean, your fangs are gone as well!" I said and he blushed, shrugging.

"I just did. It's not something I really notice, you know? I can transform into so many different things, not noticing that I don't have fangs isn't really that weird. Plus, you're pretending to be a girl." He said, and that made me blush really hard.

"That wasn't my choice." I said meekly. I let my hair fall in front of my face, hanging my head so he couldn't see me that well.

"Hey, I'm sorry. That wasn't very nice. I know it wasn't your choice. Hey, why don't we go drop off the books, and look for some other stuff after this?" He asked, and I looked up.

"I guess. Hey, here they are with the food!" I said, getting excited. They set the food down in front of us, and it looked delicious. We dug in, and it was… Actually pretty good. It tasted better than most of the food I've eaten before. I sighed.

We had dropped off the books I got, and headed off to a mall at the other side of the city. This time, I just wanted to wander around. There really wasn't any stores that I wanted to go to, so we decided to leave the mall, and wander around the city.

After a while of wandering, we found this building, maybe two or three stories tall, and it looked a lot older than everything around it. It had a large front window that said 'Antiques', but looking inside, it seemed to have a bit of everything. I pulled BB inside, and we looked around a bit.

After a while, I was drawn to an old trunk. It was beautiful, made of real wood. It was carved, with a large lock on the front. It was beautiful, with large copper handles, and a design that looked kind of liked a bunch of suns, with a diamond pattern. Like, there was a sort of checkerboard, but diamonds, and there were suns in some of them, and some were bisected. It was made of cedar, and it was darkly finished. I fell in love with it almost immediately, but I knew it was too big to fit on the moped. BB walked up next to me.

"Hey, that thing is pretty cool!" He said, and I nodded, but sighed.

"Yeah. Too bad it won't fit in the moped." I said, sadly.

"So? Do you still want it?" He asked, and I looked at him, shocked.

"Yeah, why?" He smiled at me.

"Because I can still get it for you. I'll have Star come to our location to pick it up. Let's look around a bit more first, ok?" He said, and I smiled.

"Sure, that sounds fun." I said, and we wandered around. I got absorbed in looking at this huge section of old, leather-bound books, when I came upon a short but really thick one. It had no title, no author, but when I touched it, it seemed to purr under my fingers.It just felt… Right. It seemed to sing straight to my soul. I picked it up, and opened it.

Inside, in a steady hand, were what appeared to be spells. It seemed to be really old, but it wasn't written in cursive, as most of your older stuff is. I decided it was probably best to buy it now and look at it later, so I took it, and found BB. We bought the book and the chest, and called Star to come pick it up. We waited outside, she came and got it, and then headed back to the Tower. It was getting latre, so I said goodnight to everyone, took a shower, and headed to my room.

At the foot of my bed was the trunk, and on top of it was the book from the Antiques store. The rest of the books were set up on my shelf.

I walked over to the trunk, and opened the small book to a random page. It was a spell to summon your spirit guide. It was a simple spell, requiring a small circle with white candles surrounding it to the north, south, east, and west. I also needed some incense. I decided to try it out, so I snuck over to Raven's room. It was still a bit early to be asleep, so everyone was still out and about. I grabbed four candles, some salt, and a few sticks of incense and some holders.

Back in my room, I made a circle of salt, used a compass from my wandering days to set the candles, and then lit the incense and set them around the room. I turned off the lights, then I sat down in the circle with the book and a lighter, and lit the candles, starting with north and going clockwise, thanking the elements as I lit each candle. The book mentioned that each candle represented a different element, and that each element had a set direction that represented it. Earth is north, Air is east, Fire is south, and Water is west. I felt a bit of an energy inside me let go each time I lit a candle. It was weird, but pleasant.

When I was done, the book gave me a chant to recite:

I call the spirits for help in the darkest of times,

To guide me through the light and to bring good luck in my sight.

I call to thee, Spirit Guide. Divine my future, let nothing hide!

Once again, I felt that little bit of energy leave me, and shuddered in pleasure. It felt like caffeine was running through my veins. It was… Amazing!

In front of me, a shape began to take form. Shadows condensed, to take on a black, humanoid shape. It was blurry, but I could make out a head, torso, legs… And then it started to really materialize. It looked… Like me. But… Scary. I was really confused. This was supposed to summon a friendly spirit, a sort of guide for me on my life. But this thing… It was almost like a demon.

It was pale, paler than even me, almost translucent. His eyes were as red as blood, and glowing with no pupil or whites, and there were, well... Six of them. Three on each side of his nose. His hair was like woven shadows, hanging in his face, stringy and greasy. His mouth, so much like my own, was in a creepy grin. I was instantly terrified.

"So, you seem to have used my daughters' things to make a simple spell… Too bad you didn't know her energy seeps into almost everything in her room, and that, without her around, it is unwise to touch much of her magic working items. I used your conjuring spell to get a foothold in this world, to make myself a new body… I may have severely diminished powers, but that doesn't mean I'm weak. And this energy you have… It's unique and, well… Addictive." He said, and I was completely confused. He walked over to where I was, and reached towards me. Instantly, a bright blue-green light appeared over me in a bubble, and his skin turned black. He jerked his hand back, gasping in pain.

"Your bubble will protect you for now, but you cannot hold it forever. And your friends are not protected, either." He said, walking slowly over to my door. As soon as he touched the button to release the door, an alarm began sounding. Immediately, the doors slid open, and in ran Raven. She saw that thing wearing my face, and her face, already pale, got even paler. She thrust out her hands, and her dark energy came into being, and she flung it at the man, who laughed at first, but then he grabbed his chest. His face became pained.

"What did you do to me?" He screamed.

"I'm banishing you from the tower. Your mistake was to take on a human form. You are now on par with Logan. You have his weaknesses, his powers, but also his mortality. Of course, you cannot actually die, you'll be sent back to your true body in your realm. But, being as you are now essentially a mortal, I can work magic on you. Not for long, you're still much stronger than me, but I CAN keep you out of the tower. Now, BEGONE!" She yelled, and in flash of light and a lingering puff of smoke, the creature was gone. As Raven turned to me, everyone else ran in, and the alarm stopped going off. I whimpered in my circle, staring wide-eyed at Raven.

"What's going on?" BB asked, back to normal. He tried to go to me, but the circle stung him, and he grabbed his hand back.

"Logan tried using magic with things from my room. So he ended up releasing a bit of my dad from his dimension, and he's using his spirit guide to manifest a body in our world. I'm not even sure how this is possible; on his own, Logan shouldn't even be powerful enough to reach into his realm, even while using the energy stored in my candles and incense. In fact, the elements and such should have protected this from even happening, especially with his relation to the earth…" She said, trailing off. Then her eyes widened. "But you're also half alien, so that must mean the elements can't protect you as much, as well as explaining your exceptionally strong circle. But now we have a piece of my father loose in the city, again, and we can't know what he's going to do. The only thing we know is that he is pretty much exactly as powerful as Logan, including your weaknesses. Anything that can hurt you, can hurt him. But he's also stronger than you. He was able to take around a quarter of his normal power, and though he's greatly weakened, he's still very strong. We need backup; he almost destroyed the world last time he was loose." She said. She was pretty much thinking aloud, but the rest of the team gasped.

"Logan, what did you do?" Robin asked, his face almost terrified, and disgusted with me. At his voice, Raven turned to him.

"You can't blame this on Logan. He couldn't possibly have known what could happen. If I'd been here, I could have nullified my energy, but I wasn't. But how did you know this spell? I don't have a spellbook in English in my library." She said, turning to me. I held up the book in my hand, still sitting cross-legged in my circle. I was afraid to get up.

"I got this today. I thought it would be cool to try one of the spells. It was just supposed to let me see a bit of my future." I said, quietly. "What does this mean? Why did he look like me? Who was he?" I asked, and Raven shook her head.

"That was my dad. And he looked like you because he used the combination of my energy in your tools, and your magic to latch a bit of his soul onto your spell, mixing with your summon to create a being well beyond your control. Luckily you did the circle right, or he could have killed you. Right now he looks like you, but I suppose he could shift into almost anything. But I suspect that he'll stay the way he is. Maybe adopt a more human looking appearance to blend in. With such reduced powers, he's probably going to try to rip a dimensional rift, and get the rest of himself over here. But since he's twisted himself together with your guardian spirit… He may take on characteristics of yourself, and turn into an evil, stronger version of yourself. He's become unpredictable… We need to stop him. Now." She said, and everyone nodded. But I shook my head.

"I can't fight him. He wants to kill me. And if he has my body, or at least one like mine, he probably could figure out how to do it. Does he… Does he have any of my memories?" I asked, and Raven looked at me sadly.

"Since he's mixed with your Spirit Guide, he probably has all of them." She said, and my eyes got really wide.

"So he'd know who my mother," I looked at Raven pointedly, "and my father," I looked at Robin briefly, "are?" I asked. She nodded.

"Most likely." She said simply. I gasped.

"Then we need to get to them. Only one of them knows who I am, but if he finds the other… I'm not sure he could kill him, but he could probably try." I said, and Starfire stepped forward.

"I must know… If you are part alien, what kind are you? You could be Tamaranian, after all." She said, and I shook my head.

"No Star, I'm not Tamaranian. I'm… I'm…" I said, but I couldn't finish.

"He's Kryptonian." Robin said, stepping forward. "I'm not sure who either of his parents are, but the fact remains that he had an extremely adverse reaction to Kryptonite, so it stands to reason that he is at least part Kryptonian. " He said, and Raven nodded.

"It makes sense. The human in him must direct the energy he receives from the sun in different ways, allowing him to become invisible and heal others. As well as the ability to fly, and his near invulnerability. And when I fixed his aura, the blocked energy was able to come into being. He must be at full power now. I believe he won't have the issue with pressure anymore, and may even develop more powers akin to those of Superman." She said, and I just stared.

"Like today, when I nearly killed BB!" I said, and everyone looked from me to him.

"What? He nearly shoved me through a wall, but I'm fine." He said, and Raven looked at me.

"Have you noticed anything else recently?" She asked, and I shook my head.

"No, but I haven't exactly been trying anything, either. I mean, it was only yesterday when you messed with my aura, and that was after training with Robin. Then I went to see Ivy with Zatanna-" I said, but Robin cut me off at that.

"You went and saw Ivy? WHY?" He asked, and it was Raven's turn to speak.

"Ivy is his mother." She said, and I gasped, looking at her.

"But you promised!" I said, and she shook her head.

"It's become important information. Trigon can use Ivy to get to you, as well as whoever your father is. Can you tell us that now?" She asked, and I hesitated.

"Logan, there's not many people who it could be. You might as well tell us." Cyborg said, and I nodded, slowly.

"Okay, I guess you're right. My dad is... Well, Superman. But he doesn't know about me. Ivy implanted me into my birth mother, and she got sent into hiding by the government. My dad was a major player in one of Gotham's gangs, and he ratted on one of his higher ups to save his own ass. So Ivy lost track of us, and I grew up thinking he was my father, and she my mother. My whole life, my father's been beating me, torturing me, to get to my mother. He used a knife, made out of quartz, the one thing I knew could pierce my skin. He sliced up my thighs, and one day, my mom had had enough. She challenged him, and he killed her. So I ran away. And now I'm here. And that's my life, in a nutshell. Now, how do I get out of this circle?" I asked, and Raven looked at me for a second.

"How did you set up the circle? What are the candles representing?" She asked, and I paused for a second, thinking about what I did.

"Each one represents an element." I said, and she nodded.

"Okay. Start from the last candle you lit, and thank the elements in reverse order, sending them away, and blow out the candle." She said, and I did. When I was done, I looked up at her, and she nodded. "Now, break the salt ring." She said, and I did. I felt the magic release, and I sagged to the floor. I was suddenly exhausted.

"We need to get him somewhere safe." Robin said, but Raven shook her head.

"Nowhere is safer than here. I used my magic to lock onto his new energy signature. So long as he's using that body, he can't get in the tower. And if he leaves that body, he'll be flung back into his dimension, because of the spell from last time he was defeated; it's still in effect, since he's technically not completely here. And until he breaks it, he won't be able to cross over fully. Now, you need to sleep. That was some strong magic, and you need to recover. In the morning, we should try and contact Zatanna, and see what we should do from there. Arkham Asylum shall be notified as soon as we get you settled, and I'll head there to secure Ivy with protectional wards against him. Now, rest." She said, and Cyborg lifted me into my bed. My whole body was limp. I felt my eyes get heavy, and I ended up passing out. The last thing I saw was Beast Boy leaning over me.

"I hope he's okay. After Terra… Well, I don't even care about her anymore." He said, and a tear slipped down his cheek.

**Logan is passed out, Beast Boy's POV**

"I hope he's okay. After Terra… Well, I don't even care about her anymore." I said, feeling a tear slip down my cheek. I turned back to everyone, and they stared at me.

"So you're…" Cyborg asked, and I shrugged.

"Dude, I don't even know anymore. I just know that from the first time I touched him, I haven't been able to stop thinking about him. And after today… I want to kiss him so bad, but I'm afraid of how he'd react. I'd do anything for him, even though I barely know him. How messed up is that?" I said, and Raven shook her head.

"It's not messed up. In some of my books, they refer to something similar to a soul mate. It's less fancy, but they say that sometimes, two beings that are meant to be together, that are meant to be lovers, can fall in love at the slightest provocation. Just let it happen, Beast Boy. You have to trust that everything will work out eventually." Raven said, giving me a small smile. I nodded back, hanging my head. I left the room, and they let me go. I had to think about all of this.

**Back to Logan's POV**

I woke up the next morning to sunlight streaming into my room through the large window overlooking the Jump City skyline, and I smiled. It was amazing to wake up, with no care in the world, not having to worry about anything.

And then reality set in, and last night came rushing back to me, full force. I felt a tear slide down my cheek. I had fucked up bad, really bad. And the worst part of it was, I didn't even do it on purpose. I guess I just wasn't cut out for this hero stuff.

I got up, and slipped into my personal bathroom that Robin had finally mentioned wasn't a closet, and showered, then dressed. I grabbed the book I'd gotten at the antique store, and a small bag, and put it inside. I decided it would be best if I just disappeared. If I kept fucking up like this, then my life would quickly be over. So I decided to just give up. I'd been running my whole; it just came naturally now.

I paused though, and went over to the drawer where I'd put Beast Boy's letter, and grabbed that as well. I wanted to remember him. It went into the small bag as well. I turned towards the door, and Starfire was standing there, in the doorway. She looked concerned.

"Are you… Leaving?" She asked, and I looked away, somehow ashamed. I was supposed to be a hero now, or at least I'd been trying to become one, anyways. And now, when the shit hit the fan…. I was running. That's not how a hero acts.

"I was thinking it would be the safest thing at the moment. I don't know what Trigon wants, or if he even wants me dead. But I know it isn't safe for me to stay here, not for you guys anyways. I thought it's be best. I've only been a 'hero' for a few days now, and I've already made several enemies. I'm worried that, if push comes to shove, I may choose the wrong path. I mean, look at who my mother is." I said, and Starfire shook her head.

"On my planet, running from battle is even worse than killing someone on yours. I'm not telling you what to do, but I _am _saying there is no honor in your choice. I'm not going to stop you, and not only because I'm not sure I could. In the end, it's your decision to make. I just hope you choose wisely. I know BB would miss you." She said, turning her back on me and walking away. The door slid shut, and I sat down on my bed, letting the bag drop to the floor.

That's how Raven and Zatanna found me almost an hour later, but I had dried tears on my face, and my eyes were puffy. I looked up, and Raven turned and left, no emotion on her face. But Zatanna came and sat next to me. She didn't say anything at first, but she took my hand in hers, and held it. She squeezed gently, and I laughed bitterly.

"You know, I wish I'd never come here. I should have just ran around the country, avoiding my problems like I always do. But I guess I just thought that the Titans could protect me, like the protect everyone else here. But in the end, you need to protect yourself." I said, and looked down at our hands. There was a pause, and the she spoke to me.

"I know it looks bad right now, Logan. I know Robin blames you for this, and resents you because of Ivy, but you need to remember, he's spent a lot of time with Batman. Now, you've probably never met him, but he's not exactly the friendly type. He's judging, paranoid, and doesn't give his trust easily. Robin picked a lot of that up from him. The rest of them will be easier to win back. Starfire never lost her trust in you. She sees you for who you are. A nice, trusting, and very strong young man. Cyborg and Beast Boy both like you, and Beast Boy may even go further than that. But Raven… She's a mystery to me. But if anyone can understand even a piece of your problem, it would be her. And if the rest of the team can live with a half demon, then they won't care who your mother is. But, that's enough of that talk for now. Raven told me what happened last night. Now, I want you to understand, I think it's a very bad idea to get him involved, but under the circumstances, I think it would be wise. I've set up a meeting with him, and I didn't tell him what was going on. I think I'll leave that up to you. But I'll be with you the entire time." She said, and I nodded. She'd given me a lot to think about, but she was right. We had bigger problems right now.

"How soon can we leave?" I asked, and she stood up.

"Right now." She opened her watch, and keyed a few buttons. Once again, it beeped, and she spoke into it. "Transport for two to JL headquarters." The room spun, but I didn't get as disoriented this time. We were now in what appeared to be a metal room. It had a simple table, with four simple chairs, all made of metal.

"Where are we?" I asked, and Zatanna smiled.

"We're in space." She said, and I gaped at her. Before she could answer a door slid opened, and in walked, well… Superman. I immediately froze. Being around the other Titans was nothing compared to being around the living legend. Plus the fact that he was my father… My real father. But he didn't know it.

"You wanted to see me, Zatanna?" He asked, but then he noticed me. "Who's this?" He asked, and Zatanna looked at me, pointedly. I looked at the ground, but I spoke quietly.

"My name is Logan and… I'm… Well, you see, I'm… Your… Um, your…" I trailed off. I was wringing my hands, really nervous. I had wicked anxiety sometimes, and this was terrible. I couldn't breathe, it felt like.

"You're my what?" He asked, calmly, curiously. I felt him looking at me, and I squirmed in my seat. Zatanna put her hand on top of mine, and I stopped wriggling. I took a deep breath, and looked up at him.

"I'm your son." I said. His icy blue eyes widened, and I ducked my head again. "It was wrong to do this, Zatanna. Can I go back to the tower now?" I asked, quietly. She squeezed my hands, and shook her head.

"What… What is he talking about?" He said, looking at Zatanna. She looked at him, and I felt myself go invisible. It happens on its own when I get scared, or nervous, enough. "And where did he go?" He asked, looking around. But then his eyes seemed to… Glow for a second, then he smiled. "Invisibility. Interesting." He said, and Zatanna smiled.

"He is, in fact, your son. I examined him myself. When Ivy was controlling you, I'm assuming you she took a sample, and he was what she made." She said, and he looked right at me. I wanted to just disappear. At least he couldn't actually see my face. "His powers have developed in an abnormal way, but he has some of your powers. My guess is that the energy he siphons from the sun has been put in different channels due to his mixed parentage. He has other powers, but most of the ones he's developed are defensive, like invulnerability, flight, healing, and he, according to the Titans, has shown not only super strength, but also an affinity for magic. But there's a problem. Do you remember Trigon?" She asked, and Superman's face went a shade paler.

"Yes, he pretty much destroyed Jump City last year. What about him? I thought the Titans sealed him back in his dimension." He said, and Zatanna nodded.

"Yes, but you see, due to a magical accident involving a spell Logan attempted and a bit of Raven's magic, Trigon now has a mortal body identical to that of Logan's, down to his memories. We think he's going to try to destroy everything that has to do with Logan. And since Logan knew about you when he was created, I decided we should tell you." She said, and if I could become more invisible, I would have. But unfortunately, that's not possible.

"What? I find out I have a son, and in the same breath you tell me both our lives may be in danger?" He asked, and I grabbed my hands tighter.

"I didn't mean to. I'm sorry." I said, and I looked up at him. He didn't look mad, though. He looked more… Worried?

"Why are you sorry? If what Zatanna says is true, it was an accident." He said. I was getting confused, but I still didn't want to be here. He was making me nervous. Invisibility only goes so far when you know the other person can see you.

"It was. But it was my fault for not asking first. For just going into Raven's room and taking things. I should have known better than to just take things. It was stupid of me. And now I could lose the only people who mean anything in my life. You may not have raised me, but you are my.. dad. I don't want to lose you because of some stupid mistake. I want to get to know you. I want to have a real father, not that... monster." I said, looking away. That was the only word you could use to describe that man. Monster. He was evil, but thankfully only human. If he hadn't been… I'm not sure if I'd still be alive. Luckily Gotham never had a huge amount of super powered villains. No, those villains were elsewhere. Gotham is just full of gangs and crazy people. Its places like Jump City and Metropolis that had the larger amount of super powered villains.

"I promise you, Logan, you're not going to lose me. And you couldn't have possibly known about Trigon, and his connection to Raven. It's been kept a secret, and nobody even remembers when he invaded. You'll be safe. But, I think we should test you for any other latent powers. You've displayed strength, invulnerability, and flight, but what about other abilities that would be shared with me? Come, let us go train." He said, standing up. I closed my eyes for a second, took a deep breath, and willed myself visible again. When I opened my eyes, I could see myself again.

I followed Superman down the hall, and into another room. He closed the door behind him, and looked around, then pulled out a similar watch to what Zatanna had. He pressed a few buttons, then said, "Transport for two to the Fortress of Solitude." He said. The room did a three-sixty, and I was in a… Room? It appeared to be made entirely of crystals, a type I had never seen before. They were clear, and I could see the sun shining outside. We appeared to be in some sort of icy wasteland.

I looked around, and in the center of the room stood a huge statue of two people, a man and a woman, each holding a planet that wasn't earth, high into the air. They were wearing what appeared to be robes of some sort.

"This is my home, of sorts. I really live in Metropolis, but for the sake of my secret, I live here. You see, unlike the Titans, the members of the Justice League have secret identities. Now, let us go to my training room. Oh, and don't worry. You can't destroy anything here with your powers; it's all of Kryptonian materials, so even I can't break them." He said, leading me down a sort of hall, to a large room. Inside there were huge clumps of crystal, similar to that of the material used to make the building, and there were targets made of a kind of metal I didn't recognize. There were other things, but they were kind of confusing. I couldn't even begin to understand some of it. But there was a running track, built into the ceiling, that was fairly large, and a pool I could see through the floor.

"Wow!" I breathed. It was amazing. He led me over to the irregular shaped lump of chrystal.

"This weighs easily one ton. It's extremely dense, as it's Kryptonian in nature. Here, try to pick it up." He said, smiling at me, and I rolled my shoulders and cracked my knuckles. I took a deep breath, grabbed it in both hands, and… Lifted it above my head. I could tell it was heavy, and it was a bit of a strain, but it was almost like picking up a heavy box. I knew I could hold it for quite a while, and I knew it wouldn't affect me. I also knew I could probably pick up maybe three of these before I reached my limit.

"Great! Now, try this one." He said, pointing to a larger one. "It weighs about twice that." He added, and I nodded, putting it down. I picked up the other one, and I could tell it was heavy, as with the other, but it wasn't too heavy either. He smiled again, and nodded towards another one. "That one's three." He said, and I nodded again, and went and picked it up. It was a bit of a strain, but I could do it fairly easily. Lastly, he pointed at the biggest one. "This one is four tons." I went over, and grabbed it, and… I could just barely get it off of the floor. It was really heavy, and I knew I wasn't going to be able to lift for much longer. I put it down.

"That one was too heavy." I said, panting slightly. I was covered in sweat; this was a good workout. He nodded.

"Okay, next let's see if you have heat vision." He said, nodding towards the metal targets. I walked over to one, and looked at him.

"What do I do?" I asked, and he smiled.

"Well, when I use my heat vision, I focus on my eyes, and picture the heat emanating from my eyes. I'm not sure if it would be the same for you or not. I mean, I've never had a kid before… In fact, it was a shock when Zatanna told me you were mine. I was pretty sure I'd never be able to have a child with a human woman. Apparently my genetic material is incompatible with that of a human. But you're living proof that it isn't." He said, and I smiled. I was happy to be special.

I turned towards the target. The way he described his heat vision reminded me of how I used my other powers, the ones that aren't like his. So, I rolled my shoulders, took a deep breath, and concentrated on my eyes. At first, nothing happened, but then, a beam of red light shot from my eyes, and hit the bull's-eye, exactly where I had been focusing. I lost concentration from shock, but it had happened. I shrieked in excitement, and jumped up and down, turning towards my… dad. It hit me then, this man was my father. I was his son. I stopped, and just looked at him. He looked back at me, and I think he was seeing me for the first time, much like I was seeing him the same way.

He was handsome, and though he was at least forty by now, he still looked maybe late twenties, early thirties. He had a soft, kind-hearted face, but his muscles definitely stood out. His eyes were blue, but they weren't just, blue, they were like the sky on a cloudless day, infinite and endless. His teeth were pearly white, and he had a nice, cute nose. I could see parts of myself in him, like my hair. While his had a bit of a wave to it, our hair was definitely the same color. And his nose; I definitely had his nose. But a lot of my features came from Ivy. Where I was cute, he was handsome. I could never compare to him, but that was okay. I didn't need to; he was my dad.

When I had finally finished looking at him, I felt tears in my eyes, and all I wanted to do was hug him. So I walked the few steps, and wrapped my arms around him. He was a good foot taller than me, so my face was almost level with his pecs. I buried my face in his chest, and he stood there, stunned for a second, then he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me back.

"Thank you for accepting me, dad." I said, into his chest. I almost whispered it, but I knew he'd hear me. He squeezed me a bit tighter, and I smiled, tears dripping down my cheek.

"You're welcome, Logan. Here, we can always train later. I have a present for you." He said, and I let go of him. He led me out of the training room, and into a small chamber. It had a bed, a shelf, and a desk, but it was rather bare.

"I know it's a bit plain, but if you ever need it, this is your room. And here." He said, disappearing for a second, but reappearing almost as quickly. He handed me a small bracelet, made of the weird metal, which seemed to meet at a crystal made of the same kind as the walls. "It acts as a homing beacon. If you ever need to, or even just want to, it will lead you here. It will also allow you inside. One last thing, though." He said, and pressed something to the center of my chest. And immediately, on my clothes, appeared a large symbol, exactly like the S on his own uniform, but mine was just black and white. It was just an outline of black against my white jumpsuit, but it felt… Right. Like it belonged. I smiled at him.

"Many people think the S just stands for Superman, but they're wrong. Instead, this symbol is a slightly modified symbol from Krypton. It's sort of like the El family crest. For that is our line. I am Kal-El, and you would have been named Van-El if I had known you. Well, at least your Kryptonian name. I would have liked Jonathan, after my adopted father. Logan is a good name, though. But your Kryptonian name can still be Van-El, if you like." He said, smiling at me nervously. I smiled back, warmly.

"I'd like that. I've always wanted a father that gave me more than just his last name. You just showed me how much I can lift, and that I had a new power I didn't even know about. You even gave me my true name. And a home, one where I feel like I belong. I can never repay you. But I thank you for all of it. And this." I said, holding up the bracelet, and then slipping it on. He smiled at me.

"Now, we should get you back to the Titans. You're welcome to train here any time you wish. Maybe next time we can see what else you can do." I smiled.

"Thank you, Dad. I never thought I'd have a dad that actually, well… Cared about me. You've given me a gift I could never repay. I love you." I said, tears coming to my eyes, and I hugged him again, and he hugged me back. "Now, I should get going. How do I get back to the tower?" I asked, and he smiled, and pressed a few buttons on his watch, and then spoke into it.

"Guest transport for one to Titans Tower." The room did a three-sixty, and I was back at the tower, in the common room. It was deserted. I walked over and sat at the couch, and let my head fall back. I felt… Happy. But tired. It had been a long couple of days. I felt myself drifting off, and all of a sudden, I was dreaming.

I was walking down a dirt road. It was sunny out, and warm, with a nice breeze. On either side were trees, filled with nice, full green leaves. The trees almost made the road into a tunnel, but didn't quite meet at the top. The road made a gradual wave as I walked on it, making nice hills. It was nice, and I felt happy.

After walking for a while, I came to a wall. Or, at least, it was in my way. It was all made of glass, and seemed to stretch above me forever, and it went back into the woods. There was no way around it, but I wanted, no, NEEDED, to be on the other side. I tried flying up over it, but no matter how far up I went, it was still there, mocking me. I floated back down to the ground, and reached out and touched it.

It was freezing. SO cold, I could actually feel it freezing my skin. It immediately seeped into my bones in a way that I had never felt before. I immediately woke up, and I was still freezing. I just couldn't get warm. I stumbled off of the sofa, and I could see my breath clouding in the air in front of me, but I could tell that the room was warm, somehow. My breath was so cold, it was misting in the air.

The common area was still deserted, but I reached out with a sense that was new to me, but I somehow just KNEW how to use, and I reached out and found the nearest person, and stumbled down the hall towards this green energy I could see, my arms wrapped tightly around myself.

I stumbled a bit, and when I finally got outside the door, I had almost fainted. I was seeing spots, and my vision was starting to get blurry. I managed to thump against the door, and I saw the green energy jump up, and the door slid open. Immediately, that weird sense faded, and there was Beast Boy, standing in front of me.

"Logan! Are you okay?" He asked, and I shook my head violently.

"S-s-s-so c-c-c-cold…." I managed to stutter, as I felt myself grow even colder. I could tell it was magic, but I couldn't see it, couldn't tell where it was coming from. I was starting to get scared.


End file.
